Heroes on Both Sides
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: Seeking a new method of ending the threat of Mumm-Ra and his cronies, Pumyra and WilyKit journey to Plun-Darr for answers by suggestion of Mumm-Rana, where they see, for the first time, the good people of Plun-Darr and it's Moons. Meanwhile, a fed-up Mumm
1. Mumm-Rana's Plan

**A/N:** I've always liked the way that the Clone Wars in _Star Wars_ had "heroes on both sides," both the Republic and the Confederacy, people that fought bravely for what they believed in. In this _ThunderCats_ story, I'm experimenting with the concept of heroes being on the side of Plun-Darr as well as on Thundera and New Thundera. It's only reasonable that maybe some of the Mutants and Lunataks were not greedy warmongers like the canon villains, but well-meaning people who wanted the best just as much as the ThunderCats and their allies. I hope that I do a good job of writing that here.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _ThunderCats 1985_. It belongs to Rankin/Bass.

* * *

_**Mumm-Rana's Plan**_

"_Thunder! Thunder! Thunder! ThunderCats! HO!"_

The cry of the Lord of the ThunderCats for help from his friends echoed through the valley. The Mutants and the Lunataks were on the loose again, and this time, all of them save Ratar-O were present, firing a massive number of thundranium cannons at the ThunderCats, Lion-O, Bengali, and Pumyra. Thankfully, Snarf and Snarfer had arrived on the scene first and formed a distraction long enough for Lion-O to call the other ThunderCats' assistance.

"Blast! Now we'll have even more ThunderCats to tangle with! Caw!" said Vultureman, who was at the trigger of one of the thundranium cannons.

"Don't look at me, Vultureman!" said Slithe, "It was Monkian and Jackalman who let those pesky Snarfs get so close to us, yessss?"

"Hoo, hoo, hoo! That's not fair, Slithe, and you know it!" protested Monkian.

"I'll tell you what's fair and what isn't-!" started Slithe.

"Be quiet, you miserable Mutants!" screamed Luna, leader of the Lunataks. "You're supposed to be concentrating on defeating the ThunderCats, not fighting amongst yourselves!"

"Oh, let them fight, Luna," said Tug Mug, "They're no use for anything, anyway."

"Yes," said Chilla, "Let them get fried, if that's what they want!"

Amok grunted his agreement.

"And you can be quiet, too!" Luna yelled, "It's bad enough the Mutants can't work together; why can't _we_ learn to do so for once?"

"HO!" Lion-O suddenly shouted at the mystical Sword of Omens, which was pointed at Vultureman's thundranium cannon.

"Luna! Watch out!" shouted Alluro. Jackalman screamed like the coward he was.

A white blast fired from the blade of the Sword, and, aided by the mighty power of the Eye of Thundera, it blew up the cannon, sending Vultureman flying up into a tree.

"You could've warned me too, you Lunatak loony!" he yelled at Alluro, "Cawww!"

But now Bengali and Pumyra were taking advantage of the improved situation. Bengali's Hammer of Thundera smashed through another thundranium cannon before the Mutants could think to shoot again. Pumyra's deadly whipcord shot pellets at her unassembled enemies, knocking them off their feet. Luna fell off of Amok and lay helpless on the ground.

"Somebody do _something!_" she screeched.

Chilla stood up and blew an ice wind at Pumyra and Bengali, but Pumyra said, "You're not getting me that easily again, ice witch," and she dodged the blast of cold air, subsequently shooting a sphere of fire and blinding light at Chilla, which hit her in the throat and melted her ice-blowing ability temporarily.

It was about then that the other ThunderCats arrived at last. Slithe noticed this and said to the Mutants, "I think it's about time we retreated, for the umpteenth time, yessss?"

"We're with you, Slithe!" said Monkian and Jackalman, and they ran back to their Nosediver and Skycutters.

"Hey! Get me down from here!" Vultureman yelled.

"Get yourself down, feather brain!" Slithe mocked him as he and the others left.

Vultureman squawked pathetically at Slithe, but he managed to get himself down, eventually, and retreated to his Flying Machine.

The Lunataks, meanwhile, retreated as well, with Amok remembering to pick up Luna before doing so. "We'll be back, ThunderCats, and next time, we'll have better help than those miserable Mutants!" Luna yelled back at the Cats.

The ThunderCats watched them run away yet again. Panthro, in the driver's seat of the ThunderTank, said with a smile, "It looks like we missed the action this time."

"Yeah, and that's too bad," said WilyKat, "I was rather looking forward to it, this time."

"Now, now," admonished Cheetara, "We've said many times before that we're a team, and we each have a part to play. And sometimes, some of us have to 'miss the action,' but it isn't like any of us _always_ miss the action."

"That _is_ a good point, Cheetara," said wise old Lynx-O, "We have said this numerous times, WilyKat. When are you going to take it to heart, anyway?"

WilyKat looked slightly dejected. "Yeah, you have a point. I guess I'm just not as good as most of the rest of you at resisting the call to excitement."

"That's all right, WilyKat," said Lion-O, "I was always the same way when I was a ThunderKitten, so I know what it feels like."

"You certainly were one little troublemaker to your father," remarked Lynx-O in good humor.

The ThunderCats shared a laugh together. Then they returned to the new Cat's Lair on New Thundera.

* * *

Tygra was still at his post at the old Tower of Omens on Third Earth, but Pumyra, who usually watched over the old Cat's Lair there, was visiting the other ThunderCats at the time. As many of the Cats returned to their duties, Pumyra wanted to have a talk with Lion-O and Cheetara. The ThunderKittens joined in on the conversation, too.

"I wonder sometimes how much longer this war against the Mutants, the Lunataks, and Mumm-Ra is going to go on, Lion-O," said Pumyra. "Although it can be entertaining at times, as a healer, I'm growing weary of always besting those cowardly fools, only to have to get up and do it all over again, time and time again."

"Believe me, Pumyra, I know the feeling," said Lion-O, "But I'm afraid it isn't that easy. Maybe the Mutants and the Lunataks can be stopped and contained in a prison, but all our attempts to destroy Mumm-Ra have failed, no matter how cleverly we've beaten him. I mean, as long as those Ancient Spirits of Evil continue to exist, so will Mumm-Ra, and he's so evil, he'll never give up for good."

"And let's not forget that there are other people in the galaxy who could free the Mutants and Lunataks when they were imprisoned," said Cheetara, "Remember when Captain Cracker attacked Captain Bragg's Circus Train and freed the Lunataks for a while in an attempt to overrun Third Earth?"

"I remember," said Pumyra, "And I don't like remembering it. I can still see the seven of them, eight if you count that bird, Polly, charging Cat's Lair on Third Earth before the rest of you came along to help stop them."

"But after today," continued Cheetara, "I was hoping that the ThunderKittens would learn a lesson about teamwork for once in their lives. They'll never mature if they don't."

"Uh, Cheetara," said WilyKit, "Please don't talk about us as if we weren't here, okay? Besides, I've been doing my best to honor that rule of teamwork, too, and I think that I don't have as much difficulty as WilyKat does."

"Hey!" said WilyKat.

"Easy, WilyKat," said Cheetara, "This isn't the time for jealousy. I'm sorry, WilyKit. I guess you two have been a pair for so long that sometimes I forget you're two separate people. And sorry for talking as if you and your brother were not here, as well."

"Sometimes," said Pumyra, "I wish our youth could think of an idea as to how to make this ridiculous war end for good, and I was hoping that either Lion-O or the ThunderKittens could think on an idea, any idea that makes remote sense."

"Truthfully, even after all this time fighting the Mutants and Mumm-Ra, I don't understand any of it," said WilyKit. "I know that the Mutants and Lunataks are as evil as Mumm-Ra, but I've never once learned what motivates them to be such fierce enemies of ours. All I hear about is their greedy desire for power and conquest, and virtually nothing about why they're so determined never to give up until they win, or they're dead."

WilyKat shrugged helplessly.

"I'm not sure either, WilyKit," admitted Lion-O, "War can be complicated sometimes. But I would think that if the Mutants and their allies had another motive besides their desire to possess the Eye of Thundera, I would've learned of it by now. It doesn't seem like any of the Mutants or Lunataks are any different than single-minded Mumm-Ra."

"Well, I'm still not sure, really," mused Pumyra, "I think I need another opinion on this. And I think I can find her on Third Earth, not far from my post. And maybe one or both of the ThunderKittens would like to come along with me; they could learn something they've never been taught before." She looked at the kids.

"Uh, thanks, Pumyra," said WilyKat, "But although I love adventure, seeking for answers to stopping an exciting conflict against our mortal enemies isn't really what I had in mind. I think I'll stay here."

"Aw, you're just being a scaredy-cat, WilyKat," joked WilyKit.

"I am not!" said Wilykat. "I just – wait. Are you saying that you _do_ want to go with Pumyra, WilyKit?"

"Sure," said WilyKit, "I think it would be a lot of fun, and like Pumyra says, maybe educational, too."

"Well, it's good to hear that someone's with me," said Pumyra, "Thanks for your help, Lion-O."

Lion-O looked at Cheetara, who shrugged. "Uh, thanks for what?"

"You and Cheetara implied that my friend on Third Earth and I should teach her about the politics of war," said Pumyra, "So I'm going to."

WilyKit winked at the others. Cheetara said as they left, "Well, I guess we'd better tell Panthro, Lynx-O and Bengali that we're short a couple of ThunderCats for a little while."

"Yeah, I agree, Cheetara," said Lion-O. "Let's do that right now."

"Hey," said WilyKat, "Can I get to see some of the action next time the Mutants come?"

"WilyKat," said Cheetara in a warning voice.

"Oh, right, I forgot already," he stammered.

* * *

On Third Earth, after returning there via the Feliner, Pumyra flew the ship to a special location on the lush, green planet. It was the White Pyramid, the home of Mumm-Rana the Ever Good, the good answer to Mumm-Ra the Ever-Living. The old, gentle mummy woman greeted them kindly as they came inside and she rose out of her sarcophagus.

"Pumyra, WilyKit, it is good to see you again," said Mumm-Rana with a smile, as she slowly walked toward her cauldron. Pumyra and WilyKit stood on its opposite side.

"It's good to se you're doing well, too, Mumm-Rana," said Pumyra courteously.

WilyKit said, "Same here, O Mighty One."

"Uh, listen, Mumm-Rana," Pumyra started to say, "There was something we wished to discuss with you-"

"Ah, yes," Mumm-Rana politely interrupted, "I know why you are here. My powers have increased in strength since my discovery of the existence of the demon priest, Mumm-Ra. I have already heard of your concerns. You know, it may not be impossible to end this Thundera-Plun-Darr war more easily. I think you should talk to Prefect Vuronure."

Pumyra blinked. "Who is he?"

Mumm-Rana smiled. "'He' is a 'she.' She's a Vulturewoman politican on the planet Plun-Darr."

Pumyra and WilyKit started. "Your friend is a Mutant?" said WilyKit, "Another one of Mumm-Ra's pawns? Or is she a pawn of Slithe, or Ratar-O, or Luna?"

"Relax, WilyKit," said Mumm-Rana patiently, "She is none of the above. She _is_ a Mutant, but unlike her cousin, Vultureman, she is of good heart, like us. Like Mumm-Ra, I know much about the universe, and I was once very closely aligned and friendly with many of the Mutants of Plun-Darr. I also used to know plenty of the Lunataks that inhabit the Moons of Plun-Darr, and you would be surprised to find out how kind many of them are. Not _all _of the Mutants and Lunataks are aligned with evil, and those that are good are no one's pawns. That is why, when I first met Slithe, Monkian, and Jackalman, I assumed that they were good people, because I was used to associating with good Mutants, and I didn't think that evil ones would dare to trespass in the White Pyramid."

Pumyra whistled a wolf whistle. "Well, you learn something new every day, don't you, WilyKit?" she remarked.

"Sure sounds like it, Pumyra," agreed WilyKit.

"Well, I suppose we could talk with this Vuronure," said Pumyra, "But I'm not sure if the evil Mutants on Plun-Darr, which might have stronger military power than the good ones, would even dream of letting living ThunderCats set foot on their planet, except as prisoners. I know little about Plun-Darr besides the Sword, but I'm pretty sure the Mutants and the Lunataks made it illegal for Thunderians to have conversations with so-called good Mutants and Lunataks, because it might incite the good ones to rise up against the evil ones."

"Well, again like Mumm-Ra, I do have the ability to influence minds when I truly have to," said Mumm-Rana, "And perhaps I could fool the Mutants into letting you enter without being arrested. But it would be against my nature as a force for good, for me to put all my power into controlling many minds all at once. Even evil creatures deserve to have free will, ThunderCats."

"Well, younger, more impetuous ThunderCats like Lord Lion-O, Bengali, WilyKat, and me hold aggressive negotiations with the Mutants and the Lunataks all the time," suggested WilyKit. "We're very used to fighting them, because we've had a lot of practice. But then again, that might bring the whole planet down on us, and that wouldn't be good, either. It's a shame that we can't hold more peaceful talks with our enemies."

Mumm-Rana suddenly perked up. "You just gave me an idea. You are ThunderCats, and because of your high rank as mighty guardians of this part of the galaxy, it gives you special clearance. And ThunderCats have the authority to work with neutral parties like the Demolisher and Captain Shiner."

"True," said Pumyra slowly, remembering being a prisoner of that money-grubbing mercenary when the ThunderCats and Mumm-Ra first discovered her existence. "But wait. You know people like Shiner?"

"Yes, I do," said Mumm-Rana, "As I said, I know many things."

"But we can't trust Shiner," protested Pumyra, "He works for Mumm-Ra and evil."

"Yeah," said WilyKit, "He's no good to anyone except himself and his crew."

"Correction," said Mumm-Rana with infinite patience, "He is neutral, because he will work for anyone as long as that person or party pays him substantially for it. And while I do not believe in money as a very nice driving force for good, Shiner does keep his word when he is paid, and will treat you with the utmost courtesy. I will see to that."

"You have money to pay him?" WilyKit asked.

"I know where I can get money legitimately," said Mumm-Rana. "My plan is this: I pay Captain Shiner the money to smuggle you into Plun-Darr, and I will tell him exactly where on the planet to take you. While you are on your way, I shall contact Vuronure through my cauldron and tell her of your visit and your names, so that she can prepare to get you to her private estate quickly and quietly, so you can meet with her."

"That sounds perfectly reasonable to me," said Pumyra, "if still a little strange."

"And as a popular politician of Plun-Darr," continued Mumm-Rana, "Vuronure knows some other Mutants and several Lunataks on the planet and its moons who might be willing to meet you, too. _Do not_ pass up the opportunity to meet as many friendly Plun-Darrians as you can."

"Oh, don't worry, Mumm-Rana," said WilyKit, grinning, "We won't."

"You know, Mumm-Rana," said Pumyra, "I think that you and Mumm-Ra have more in common than you know. You're both clever at making plans to stop your enemies and help your allies, though you obviously do it at the opposite extremes of morality. It's no surprise that you are so evenly matched."

Mumm-Rana looked vaguely disturbed. "Yes," she said, "But I still hope that one day, my powers may become strong enough to best Mumm-Ra the Ever-Living for good."

"I agree," Pumyra said. "So, where shall we meet with Shiner?"

"You will go back to Cat's Lair on Third Earth," said Mumm-Rana, "And there, you shall await the Vertus' arrival. Shiner will be ready for you. Make sure you are also ready for him."


	2. Many Greetings

_**Many Greetings**_

The Mutants and the Lunataks stood before Mumm-Ra's cauldron in his Black Pyramid as the decayed old mummy berated them yet again.

"You miserable Mutants and lunatic Lunataks!" he growled, "I'm beginning to wonder, not for the first time, if any of you are even _remotely_ capable of doing _any_ damage whatsoever to the ThunderCats and the Eye of Thundera!"

"Mumm-Ra," said Slithe, "it's Vultureman's fault again. He can't use his thundranium cannons effectively at all."

"Of course I can, Slithe!" shouted Vultureman, "You're the one who-"

"SILENCE!" Mumm-Ra roared, his red eyes flashing. The Mutants cringed visibly. If the Lunataks were scared, they were doing a better job of hiding it than them.

"I provided you with all the thundranium and cannons you needed to take them out, and then some, and what did you do? You ran away like the sniveling cowards you are when ThunderCat reinforcements arrived! Are you really as pathetic as you act?"

"I blame it on the Mutants' and Lunataks' inability to work together, Mumm-Ra," said Luna, "It seems that I'm the only one of us that keeps that in mind, however."

"I'll say you don't use teamwork," said Mumm-Ra angrily. "Another thing you don't do is you don't learn from your mistakes. You keep repeating the same actions over and over again, making your actions so predictable to those ThunderCats! However," here his voice grew a little softer, "I do not believe even the Eye of Thundera is the major problem now. The ThunderCats, especially Lion-O, are so idealistic that they not only prevent us from gaining the power of Thundera, but they also stop us from plundering and pillaging the other races and factions on Third Earth, not to mention the other Thunderians. And Lion-O never tires of that idealism, ever."

"We do have other allies, Mumm-Ra," said Vultureman, "that have proved themselves to be more than a match for the ThunderCats. Remember guys like Driller, the Demolisher, Molemaster, Shiner, Safari Joe, and…well Cracker and his parrot are dead, aren't they? And there's those dirty Berserkers, too."

"I know about all about every one of them, Vultureman," said Mumm-Ra, "But although most of them have proven to be elitist foes of Thundera, I have decided that we need someone new. Someone who will devastate the ThunderCats more than any of you ever could, and who will not betray me."

"You have a plan, then, to get rid of the ThunderCats, Mumm-Ra?" asked Red-Eye.

"Indeed, Red-Eye," Mumm-Ra said, chuckling, "But it will take more time than all your much more hasty plans, because I think we need to eliminate the ThunderCats in a different way than ever before."

"What do you propose, Mumm-Ra?" asked Luna.

Mumm-Ra gazed into his cauldron and looked at a split image of Third Earth and New Thundera. "First, we need to get those Cats into a state of disarray, to weaken their morale. And perhaps some unexpected bloodshed on Third Earth and New Thundera would make them upset and disoriented enough to stifle their clear-thinking."

"Bloodshed, on the two worlds the ThunderCats control?" said Jackalman, "I don't think any of us has succeeded in killing any of the friends and allies of the ThunderCats since Slithe, Monkian, and I left the planet Plun-Darr to attack the ThunderCats evacuating Old Thundera."

"And due to our time of being incarcerated in lava," said Alluro, "I can't remember the last time we Lunataks murdered somebody."

Mumm-Ra sneered at him. "Yes," he said, "All the more reason to call you fools incompetent. But this works to our advantage this time, because both planets, especially Third Earth, have a false sense of security. And I have just the right warrior to carry out my bidding in my brilliant plan."

"Hoo, hoo, hoo!" said Monkian, "Which one of us is it, Mumm-Ra?"

"Not any of you, idiots!" Mumm-Ra snarled. "I have an entirely other person to do the job." He raised his bandaged hands above the cauldron and said loudly, "Mighty Mutant warrior! Appear before us, now!"

Dark light and smoke flew up from the cauldron, and when it passed, there was a strangely familiar-looking Ratman standing just behind Mumm-Ra.

Slithe blanched. "Not Ratar-O! For once, you're crazy, Mumm-Ra! I will not take orders from-"

"SILENCE, SLITHE!" Mumm-Ra yelled again. The Mutant leader backed down. Mumm-Ra continued. "This is not Ratar-O. This is a greater Mutant legend. This is the legendary Mutant champion from the past, and my new apprentice, Ratilla the Terrible. It was he who once wielded the savage Sword of Plun-Darr and almost conquered Old Thundera. And now, I am lending him the Sword again for a while, which he shall use to assassinate innocents on Third Earth and New Thundera."

The Mutants and Lunataks noticed then that the hilt of the Sword of Plun-Darr was indeed hooked to Ratilla's belt.

"But Mumm-Ra," said Tug Mug, "Ratilla died a long time ago. How can he be alive again right now?"

Ratilla gave Tug Mug the evil eye, which the normally confident Lunatak found quite intimidating.

"Simple, Lunatak," said Mumm-Ra with the air of one who doesn't suffer fools gladly, "I have resurrected several evil warriors from the dead before, to fight against the ThunderCats. I did it with Hammerhand and the Berserkers. And I did it again with Ratilla. He will do what all of you cannot, make the ThunderCats suffer emotionally, and then destroy them."

There were some murmurs among the Mutants and the Lunataks. "But aren't we going to play any part in this, O Mighty Mumm-Ra?" asked Slithe. "Even if we are all 'incompetent,' as you put it, we don't want to miss out on the ultimate chance to see the ThunderCats get destroyed for good."

"I figured you might say that, Reptile," muttered Mumm-Ra. "The ten of you _will_ play a part in my plan, but it will be greatly diminished compared to your status in all my previous plans. You shall serve as guides for Ratilla when he travels the two worlds in search of his targets, and you will also provide back-up firepower to him when truly necessary. Vultureman is also allowed to use any of his ingenious inventions in this mission, as well. But this time, you will not fight on the front lines. Do you hear me? You will be Ratilla's back-up and his guides, not his bodyguards or his foot soldiers."

"I do not need ten shadows tailing me, master," Ratilla sneered in a chilly voice that even Chilla found menacing.

"You will do as I say, my apprentice!" Mumm-Ra told him sternly.

Ratilla bowed. "Yes, master," he said, with a hint of reluctance. He fingered the Sword of Plun-Darr. It was evident that he thought no more highly of the miserable Mutants and Lunataks than Mumm-Ra did.

"Now go, natives of Plun-Darr," said Mumm-Ra, "Go back to Castle Plun-Darr and Sky Tomb on Third Earth and prepare for the first assault. Ratilla will be waiting for you at ten o'clock sharp tomorrow morning on Dark Side, and you had better not be tardy, because Ratilla takes even less kindly to incompetence than I do."

The Mutants and Lunataks shivered. Mumm-Ra used his powers to teleport them back to their respective homes.

* * *

The Lunataks looked at Sky Tomb after materializing.

"This is getting out of hand!" said Alluro, "Now there's another Mutant in the mix, and he's even deadlier than any of the others!"

"We should've destroyed Mumm-Ra long ago," said Chilla.

"Oh, give me a break!" said Luna, "You're not actually afraid of a _Mutant_, are you? We will tolerate him as an ally for now, but when this is all done, we Lunataks will show Ratilla _and_ Mumm-Ra who _truly _deserves to rule Third Earth. I swear it will be done!"

Amok grunted, "Ratman! Destroy the Ratman!" and pounded his fists together.

The other Lunataks took hope in this, and they all cheered to the stars together.

* * *

Outside Castle Plun-Darr, the Mutants soon found their bearings.

"I can't stand any Ratman having authority over me!" Slithe complained.

"Will you relax for once, Slithe?" demanded Jackalman, "I don't like the Ratmen Mutants any more than you do, but we need an ally who's truly capable of wiping out those seemingly invincible ThunderCats. And I'm certain that we can arrange your retaking of Mutant authority after Ratilla's job is done."

"Hoo, hoo! Yes. Easier said than done, of course, but we Mutants have gotten ourselves out of worse scrapes than this before, and we'll get out of this one, somehow," said Monkian.

Slithe looked at Monkian and Jackalman with a slight smile and a hint of respect, something he very rarely showed them. "For once, you two are right," he said, "Our powers may pale in comparison with our neighbors' powers, but the Mutants are strong survivors, they always have been, and we'll show Mumm-Ra who's the boss of the galaxy in the end!" He snickered. Monkain and Jackalman laughed with him.

"I don't mind working with Ratar-O's ancestor," offered Vultureman, "And I like this plan of Mumm-Ra's. If he hadn't thought of it first, I surely would have. Caw!"

"It's natural for you to say that, Vultureman," said Monkian, "You're Ratar-O's puppet."

"Puppet?!" exclaimed Vultureman. "Well I think you three have always been senseless barbarians! Cawww!"

"No one cares what you think, Vultureman, yessss?" said Slithe, and he and his pals walked inside the castle. Vultureman seethed outside for a moment, and then followed them inside.

* * *

In another part of the galaxy, the Vertus, Captain Shiner's ship, was shuttling various sentient beings to the planet Plun-Darr. Some were Mutants coming home, while others were tourists from other worlds, curious to see Plun-Darr for themselves, while still others were there on business matters.

Pumyra and WilyKit fit into the last category. They were riding in the passenger liner section of the ship, covered in brown cloaks and hoods to hide their identities as ThunderCats. Willa and Nayda, the two leaders of the Warrior Maidens of Third Earth, rode along with them as their bodyguards, and they too wore loose brown cloaks and hoods. The two young ThunderCats watched with astonishment as the Vertus flew into Plun-Darr's atmosphere. The planet wasn't quite what they had expected, at least not the part they saw right now. They had expected a polluted industrial world, or a barren wasteland, or even a volcanic planet.

But Plun-Darr was a place that shone with natural beauty as well as technology. Almost all the same ecosystems of Third Earth, forests, rainforests, tundra, desert, savannah, and mountains, existed here on Plun-Darr, too. The sun shone brightly yellow, and the six Moons of Plun-Darr basked in the sky as the Vertus passed them. Their feelings became more ambiguous when they saw the inhabitants. Monkians ran around running errands. Jackalmen sat at outdoor tables and ate meat that WilyKit assumed was lunch. And a variety of Reptilians, Lizards, Snakes, Crocodiles, Turtles, and Alligators, marched about with weapons in their hands, or lazing in the sunlight. And it appeared to Pumyra that all of them had an easy-going camaraderie with each other.

"I've never seen anything like it before in my life!" remarked Pumyra. "I never thought Plun-Darr was actually a _beautiful_ place."

"It almost looks like Third Earth, except with Mutants walking around doing their jobs, and greater technology," said WilyKit.

Captain Shiner discreetly walked over to their seats and whisper-spoke, "We're almost to your stop, ThunderCats. You'll be getting off in Plun-Darr's capital city, On-Set. Your Mutant friend will be waiting somewhere on the landing platform. You'll know her because she has a feminine form, and looks like a Vulture."

"You think we don't already know that, Shiner?" WilyKit asked, indignant at Shiner's implication that she and Pumyra were ignorant about the appearance of other Mutants.

"Easy, little one," said Shiner, his hands palms-out, "I'm just making sure that you know where you're going. Now, you Warrior Maidens are going to cover for them when I drop you off?"

"That's what Mumm-Rana told us to do," confirmed Willa, "So we won't need any help from those dogs that work as your crew, Captain."

"My men are not dogs!" exclaimed Shiner, "We just look a little like them. We're an entirely different species."

"So you say," replied Willa. Nayda grinned in amusement.

Shiner decided to let it go for the time being, and returned to the flight deck.

"Be careful what you say, WilyKit," admonished Pumyra, "I don't want to get in trouble with that mercenary, even if Mumm-Rana's making sure he keeps his word not to betray us."

"Right, I'm sorry, Pumyra," said WilyKit.

About five minutes later, the Vertus docked by one of the landing platforms. The ThunderCats, the Warrior Maidens, and the other passengers filed off of the ship. Pumyra slipped an extra tip to one of Shiner's crew in thanks for getting them there safely. The pilot thanked her back, and looked forward to the time when he could spend this money.

Several Reptilian and Monkian guards stepped toward the ship and asked the Mutants and other passengers for, "Identification, please." Some of the passengers sulked at always having to do this when visiting Plun-Darr, but they all complied. Pumyra, WilyKit, and Willa walked off in another direction, with Nayda providing a distraction for a nearby Monkian.

"Excuse me," she asked the Simian, "Is this Platform C?"

"Platform C?" said the Mutant, "No, I don't think so…"

"I see that Mutant stupidity runs in the bloodlines here," said WilyKit with a grin. Pumyra elbowed her gently. "Yeah, sorry again, Pumyra," she said.

Willa whispered, "This way. Mumm-Rana told me what Vuronure looks like. She's over there." She guided the ThunderCats through a few Mutants and tourists until they were met with a most unusual being, to Pumyra and WilyKit, anyway. She was a woman, and a Vulture, all right, but she wore more clothes than Vultureman, such as a sleeveless grey tunic with intricate patterns designed on it and a dark brown skirt that went down to just below her knees. But what really surprised them was the expression on her face. The Vulturewoman was smiling, but her smile was a warm and welcoming one, and her sharp eyes twinkled just a little.

Vuronure greeted them cheerfully as they approached. "Hello, friends. Welcome to the planet Plun-Darr."

"Vuronure, I presume?" asked Pumyra.

"Indeed," said Vuronure. Pumyra gave her a respectful bow.

"Good to meet you, too," she replied.

WilyKit's eyes were wide. _"You're a Mutant?"_

Vuronure laughed lightly. It was uncanny how much it resembled Vultureman's hoarse voice, except with a feminine sound. "Well, of course, my dear. What were you expecting? Now come. I have a transport waiting. We can talk about why you're visiting, and perhaps later, I can introduce you to some of the more decent natives."

Vuronure led Willa, Pumyra and WilyKit to her transport. Nayda soon joined them.

* * *

At Vuronure's private estate, a quaint (by Plun-Darrian standards), but large house on top of a mountain peak, decorated with gardens for birds, bees and flowers to thrive in, a young Vultureman was sitting outside the door. He watched with curiosity, and then surprise, as two ThunderCats got off of the transport with Vuronure. He wondered why ThunderCats would dare to come undercover to Plun-Darr.

"Vinn," Vuronure called to him, "Come down here and help our guests with their luggage."

Vinn, who was evidently Vuronure's son, came down to do as he was told. He came down in time to hear Pumyra say to his mother, "This place is beautiful, Vuronure! I could never imagine living in a place this much in harmony with nature."

"Thank you, Pumyra," said Vuronure, "But I try not to be too much of a show-off in front of the other Mutants. I don't like too much attention to be attracted to my family."

"Please, allow me," said Vinn in a voice obviously younger than Vultureman's.

Pumyra offered him her suitcase. "Thank you," she said.

Then Vinn walked over to WilyKit, who had been looking at him suspiciously ever since first seeing him. "May I?" he asked, offering to take her suitcase, but WilyKit pulled it away.

"I can handle it," she said, squinting at him, as if trying to give him the evil eye, and followed Vuronure and Pumyra.

Vinn shrugged and carried up the one suitcase.


	3. Befriending the Enemy

_**Befriending the Enemy**_

In Vuronure's home, Vuronure and Pumyra had a glass of wine together. WilyKit stood off to the side, still watching the Vulturewoman uncertainly. Vuronure and Pumyra were looking out the window at Vinn, Vuronure's son, who was sitting in the gardens, watching the birds and the bees. It looked like he found them very fascinating.

"I never knew before what a Mutant youth looked like," Pumyra remarked. "I can only imagine what a Mutant child or baby might look like, or act like."

"If you're ignorant of the cultures of Plun-Darr, it doesn't surprise me," said Vuronure. "Our children and babies are just like most other sentient babies are, very cute and very outgoing, just like any ThunderKitten, like your friend, WilyKit." She turned and looked at WilyKit.

The ThunderKitten wondered what to make of all this. "Excuse me," she said, "but I have to ask; as a Mutant, aren't you aligned with the sentiments, plunders and killings committed by Ratar-O, Slithe, and their Mutant cohorts? And it surprises me too that you're friendly with Mumm-Rana instead of an ally of Mumm-Ra."

"WilyKit! Your manners!" chided Pumyra.

WilyKit instantly looked sorry that she had been so blunt. But Vuronure said, "It's all right, Pumyra. I don't want to sound judgmental, WilyKit, but I think that you and your fellow ThunderCats have been living in a polarized, black-and-white universe for too long. Life isn't that simple. Shades of gray are present everywhere. Would it surprise you to know that many of the animal races you call Mutants wholeheartedly agree with the moral code you and Thundera uphold? And perhaps it would also surprise you to know that many other so-called Mutants feel the same way about Thundera and the ThunderCats as you do about my kind, and yet are not evil?"

WilyKit had to admit that this had never occurred to her before. "No, I guess I haven't," she said.

Vuronure continued. "Vinn's father was just such a Vultureman that agreed with the tenets of the Code of Thundera."

"Maybe I could talk to him," suggested WilyKit.

Vuronure looked sad suddenly. "If only you could, young lady. Several years ago, before the destruction of Old Thundera, he was setting up a base in the mountains just south of here to oppose the evil Mutants, when Thunderians attacked. They mistook my husband for an evil Vultureman, probably by stereotypical assumption, and though he fought bravely in self-defense, even trying to convince them that he was on their side, he was killed."

Pumyra and WilyKit were shocked to hear this. Never in their wildest dreams had they thought an honorable Thunderian could kill an _innocent_ Mutant. Of course, Baron Tass wasn't so righteous as Thunderians were wont to be, but most others were, and to think of some of them killing a presumed foe belonging to the same planetary race as their enemies didn't bear thinking about. Evidently, even Mutants had feelings, dreams, and hopes, just like ThunderCats.

WilyKit said just then, "Excuse me, I think I need to go out for a breath of fresh air." Then she stepped outside, leaving Pumyra alone with Vuronure.

* * *

Outside, Vinn was still sitting on a staircase, gazing at the birds as they looked for food amongst the flowers and grass. The gardens were very realistic, almost to the point of being mistaken for a real environment. The hummingbirds were particularly fascinating to watch, due to their hovering, their extremely fast beating wings, and their long, thin beaks sucking up nectar from flowers and hummingbird feeders. He was broken out of his trance when he heard someone walking down the stairs. He looked up and saw WilyKit the ThunderKitten walking down with a thoughtful expression on her face. He didn't fail to notice the Cat's insignia on her chest.

"You're a ThunderCat, aren't you?" It wasn't a question, although it was worded like one.

WilyKit turned to face him. "Yeah, I am. To be more precise, I'm a ThunderKitten. Why do you ask?"

"Before the beginning of Plun-Darr's declared war on Thundera, I always thought that Thunderians were good," he said, "And I always believed that my own people were good, too."

"And now?" inquired WilyKit.

Vinn stood up. WilyKit noticed that he walked with more grace and poise than Vultureman.

"I don't know anymore," he said. "Bad things have been happening for years, a lot of killing and pillaging. And many of my friends say that the ThunderCats are to blame. But the ThunderCats are always insisting that we Mutants are the bad guys, as well as the Lunataks of the Moons, always wanting to conquer Thundera and claim or destroy the Eye of Thundera more than anything else. It makes me wonder if the Plun-Darrians are tainted or something."

"Am I the first ThunderCat you've ever met?" WilyKit asked curiously.

"Well, technically, yes, you are," said Vinn.

"Look at me," WilyKit said, "I'm not so bad, am I?" She struck a friendly pose with her arms crossed over her chest.

Vinn looked her over appreciatively and replied, "No, you're not bad at all." He smiled a small smile.

WilyKit thought he was coming on to her and said, "Ugh! Well, it seems that boys and men are the same, whether they're ThunderCat, Mutant, or Lunatak." She began to walk deeper into the gardens, interested in the natural beauty.

"Wait!" said Vinn, jogging to catch up to her. "How many Mutants and Lunataks have you met, anyway?"

"What? What do you mean?" asked WilyKit.

"Well, as a ThunderCat, or a Kitten, you think that we're all the villains just because a sizeable number of us oppose the Code of Thundera," he explained, "But how many of us have you actually met? And military grunts don't count in this case."

WilyKit thought about it for a moment. "Well," she finally said, "I've met Slithe and Ratar-O, two of the evil Mutant leaders, and I've met their cronies, Monkian, Jackalman, and Vultureman. And I'm familiar with Lunataks like Luna, her steed, Amok, Alluro, Chilla, Tug Mug, and Red-Eye. But apart from those guys, I haven't met any, I guess. You and your mother are the first."

"Well, look at me," said Vinn, striking his own pose, "Am _I_ really so bad as them?"

WilyKit looked over Vinn, who looked and dressed similarly to a shorter, younger version of Vultureman, in a dark, kilt-like skirt without a shirt, but unlike Vultureman, he wore boots on his feet whose color matched his skirt. She was surprised to find that he looked stronger and more athletic than his evil cousin. She guessed that was another thing that differentiated Mutants and Lunataks as well as ThunderCats.

"No, not really," she said truthfully. "Hey, are there other Mutants and possibly Lunataks you know of that are 'not so bad,' just like you?"

"Sure," he said, "Some of my more open-minded and kinder friends are pretty good people, and they come from all the races of Plun-Darr. And my mother and I have visited most of the Moons of Plun-Darr and met several Lunataks that are nothing like Luna and her troops. By the way, I've heard of Slithe and Ratar-O, but I only know them by their reputation. They're two of the blackest cutthroats that ever led the Mutant military, although Ratar-O's ancestor, Ratilla, was one terrible warmonger, too. And as for the Mutants you call Monkian, Jackalman, and Vultureman, I'm not sure why they go by the names of their races. The Monkian that serves under Slithe is actually named Addicus, the Jackalman's real name is Kaynar, and the Vultureman's name is Vultaire. That egg-headed bird always did have the brain of a mad scientist, always seeking power and dominion for himself."

WilyKit laughed. "I'll say he does. You wouldn't believe what sorts of weapons he's made that we've had to put up with. But it's interesting to hear, after discovering more Mutants, that Monkian, Jackalman, and Vultureman have real names, even if they never call each other by those names, because that way, I don't have to associate them with all of the rest of you."

Vinn laughed with her. "Yeah. But I'm getting off the subject. Anyway, to name a few examples of not so bad Mutants and Lunataks, there's Snicker, a Reptilian who looks a little like an Alligatorman. He's my oldest friend, and he loves to play Mutant games like 'Eat the Fish' with other Reptilians, and 'Scaly Rugby,' which he often challenges my other friends and I to play. He's very sociable, and agrees that it's hard to tell who's good and who's evil in the Thundera/Plun-Darr war. There's also a very smart Simian named Cocoa, who enjoys chocolate candy and whose genius could put Addicus the Monkian to shame in five seconds flat. She's also a good looker in many of the other kids' opinions, especially the other Monkians. I also know of a partnership between a Jackalman named Jewel and a Ratman named Ro-Bert, both of them adults, and they work hard to maintain the structures and skyscrapers in the capital city. Their friendship is based on mutual respect, of course, but that means they never have hard feelings for each other."

WilyKit whistled. "Wow! That's a lot of good Mutants. I hope there are some good heroes in the Plun-Darrian military, too."

"Oh, yes, of course," said Vinn, as they sat down together on a bench, "Warriors like Rat-So the Ratman, Skinny the Snake Reptilian, and Linus the Simian, have all proved themselves as war heroes without being tainted by the corruptions of Slithe, Ratar-O, and the other evil Mutants. And dad, before the war began, was a very clever inventor. He made things ranging from the laser crossbow, which, I haven't failed to notice, Vultaire has used in the past, and Plun-Darr's first space-based hydrofoil, to a healing potion that can heal almost any injury or illness, and is sold like aspirin in many of our pharmacies."

"Hmm, I learn more all the time," mused WilyKit, "But what about the Lunataks? What sorts of good Lunataks exist that you know of?"

"Well, my mother is friends with a Lunatak from the Psychic Moon of Plun-Darr, Alluro's home. He's a doctor who deals with people's minds, and he uses his psychic powers to soothe emotional and mental pain and instill a hope for recovery from mental illness. He doesn't use it to control other people's minds, like Alluro does, and his name is Dr. Pinken."

"So, Lunataks can use their powers for good, too?" WilyKit said.

"Yeah," said Vinn, "Another one, a man from the Ice Moon, uses his ice powers for a variety of purposes, like making temporary bridges, trapping trespassers on his property in ice blocks, and preserving life in a state of suspended animation to be reawakened on a later date. They call him 'Iceman,' though I think that's a nickname, actually."

He paused to take a breath. "You want me to tell you any more? I hope I'm not boring you."

"No, go on, uh…"

"Vinn."

"Yeah, Vinn," she said, "Go on. This is the most fun I've had talking in ages!"

Vinn grinned with her and continued to tell her more about Plun-Darr and the Mutants.

* * *

Vuronure and Pumyra were still in the former's living room, holding their wine glasses, but now they were sitting down.

"I sense that Mumm-Ra is not only behind this war, but is also the driving force for the evil Mutants, Lunataks, and the other foes of the ThunderCats," said Pumyra.

"There's nothing that creature can do to destroy the universe," said Vuronure, "He's just the ultimate power for evil; he's not the power behind the whole universe and everything in it, although I am aware that he's always wanted to be. And his Ancient Spirits of Evil can't leave the Black Pyramid to do anything about it themselves."

"Oh, yeah, that's right," said Pumyra, "I thought I heard Mumm-Rana say once that you think she can and will conquer Mumm-Ra herself in time. Well, after all this time of the Eye of Thundera being unable to destroy him, I'm not so sure Mumm-Rana can do the deed, especially since her power is less than his."

"I'll admit, Mumm-Rana may not be the mightiest force for good in the universe," Vuronure replied, "But if she thinks I can provide a few answers or suggestions to this problem, then we can agree on the need to stop this war. And I think that it will take more than the destruction of Mumm-Ra and the Ancient Evil Spirits to fulfill that completely."

"Yes," said Pumyra, "I wanted to talk to you, because we and our enemies always seem to be at 'check,' but never 'checkmate,' in this game of chess. We keep surviving and continue to try to keep the peace, but the Mutants keep getting away and living to fight yet another day. This war could go on forever and ever if something isn't done about it."

"That sounds interesting," said Vuronure, "Well, I was going to tell you, in addition to being a prefect, I have a new job as a senator of the Vulturemen of Plun-Darr, and the Plun-Darr Congress is presently in a similar dilemma. We state opinions and argue over what should be done about fools like Slithe and company, and Luna's Lunataks, and deadlier enemies like Mumm-Ra. I wonder if some of the good Mutants and Lunataks need to stand up and fight against our evil oppressors, and perhaps aid the ThunderCats and their allies to stop the evil ones and destroy Mumm-Ra."

"Yes, well, I thought that if you can table a motion of some sort in the Plun-Darr Congress, maybe we could find a new means to end this war," said Pumyra. "Frankly, as a healer, as well as a warrior, I occasionally wonder if it's even possible to make some sort of peace treaty with the Mutants and the Lunataks. Lion-O, Lord of the ThunderCats, is empathetic enough that he prefers to help people rather than destroy them, even most of his foes."

"I admire your spirit, Pumyra," said Vuronure, "It may be possible to make peace with Slithe, Luna, and the others, and if it isn't, the good Mutants can assist in defeating them permanently. I can at least put the motion on the floor. As a former prefect, I know how to influence the decisions in the Senate, and I have several allies that can back me up, as well."

"Thank you, Vuronure. That's all I ask," said Pumyra gratefully.

They stood up. Vuronure said, "To peace, then."

Pumyra glanced out the window and noticed the mutual relationship WilyKit seemed to be having with Vinn on the bench in the gardens. She smiled.

"To hope," she replied.

Their wine glasses clinked together.


	4. A Sword and a Senate

_**A Sword and a Senate**_

It was a cold morning on Hook Mountain, but as always, the overcast skies and chilly air made it seem as if it was dusk or dawn. Snowman, leader of the race of yeti-like Snowmen, was riding out on patrol, looking for any signs of foul play with his faithful steed, Snowmeow. It seemed to him that things were getting safer and safer all the time, but he still refused to let his guard down. His upbringing, and his time with the ThunderCats, had taught him that.

"Oh, Snowmeow, I do say that no one ever dares to trespass on Snowman's territory anymore," he said to his big cat, "This makes Snowman desire a challenge more than ever. It's been months since we last saw a good fight against those miserable Mutants and their so-called allies."

Snowmeow growled his agreement, but as he did so, he tripped on something stuck in the snow and ice. Snowman grunted and fell off, dropping his icicle-like spear and ice shield beside him.

"And now, in spite of this, people continue to leave junk all over Hook Mountain!" he said angrily, "This makes Snowman _really_ mad!"

Snowmeow looked at the thing he had tripped over. It looked like a riding crop had been dropped in the snow.

Snowman walked over to see. "Now who could possibly have left _that_ near Snowman's private home?" he asked.

The crop then seemed to move a little of its own accord. Snowman blinked. "Is there something alive buried under that ice?" he wondered. Snowmeow started to dig in the snow and ice, and soon he pulled out a little, shivering body.

"Who could possibly be spending time burying in the snow?" Snowman mused, but then he saw who it was. "Luna, of the Lunataks?" he exclaimed.

Luna glared at him. "I'd suggest you watch your back if you value your life, Snowman," she said through shivering lips.

Snowman was alert at once, and so was Snowmeow. "I have no doubt of that, Lunatak," he said, "Snowman is certain your pet, Amok, is getting ready to charge me. Well, even he is no match for Snowmeow and I as a team!"

"Who said Amok was going to get you?" Luna said softly, though she looked like she was afraid of something, or someone, and it wasn't Snowman or Snowmeow. Snowman wondered what it the name of Hook Mountain was going on.

Then a surge of translucent white energy lifted Luna off the ground and away from Snowman. The energy threw her far off to Snowman's side, where she landed beside Amok and the other Lunataks, not to mention the Mutants.

Snowman looked at them mockingly. "If all of you fools think you can take me on and get away with it, you are wrong! Tygra and Pumyra will be along shortly, and possibly Lord Lion-O, too!"

"I have no fear of those Cat creatures," said a voice Snowman didn't recognize, though it reminded him of Ratar-O's voice. He looked around and suddenly saw a large, hulking Mutant approaching him boldly. He was a Ratman, and he looked meaner than any Mutant Snowman had encountered before.

Then he heard the whirr of a motor from a short distance away. He and the Mutant turned, and the Hovercat, a vehicle of the ThunderCats, flew down toward them and landed. Tygra, the highly intelligent ThunderCat and guard of the Tower of Omens, got out.

"What did I tell you, Mutant?" said Snowman, "Although I wasn't expecting any of them to get here this quickly, I must say."

"Snowman," said Tygra, "A source from one of the Wollo villages just reached me! Something, or someone, has been devastating several of the villages violently. I didn't get the chance to see the massacres in detail yet, but the news is shocking. Some of the Wollos, as well as some Bolkans and Warrior Maidens, have been senselessly slaughtered, even butchered, from what I heard!" He looked at the big Ratman just then. "And I'm willing to bet that we just stumbled upon the possible source for these massacres, am I right?"

"How perceptive of you, ThunderCat," sneered Ratilla, "It's interesting to see how much you and your kind have enjoyed so many victories against evil, you know. I'll bet it hasn't occurred to you for a long time that somebody might still be capable of slaughtering innocents, has it?"

Tygra sized up the big Mutant. "Who are you, anyway? I don't remember seeing you before."

"I am Ratilla the Terrible, Tygra," growled Ratilla, "And I am here to show the ThunderCats that not only can their enemies still kill people, but they can still destroy your kind, and not just physically. That's why I attacked the villages; to anger you and your type."

Tygra growled angrily in his turn. He also noticed by then that the other Mutants and the Lunataks were present. "How dare anyone murder innocent people, especially just for the sake of it! You will soon pay for your crimes, Mutant warrior, and so will the rest of you!"

"I killed them by myself, ThunderCat," said Ratilla, "Those stupid wimps played little part in it."

Snowman blanched. "By yourself? You are one sick individual, Ratilla! Snowmeow, stop him!"

Snowmeow willingly charged Ratilla. But the Ratman just laughed in amusement and used the powers that Mumm-Ra had granted him to shove Snowmeow into a wall of ice and loose snow. The ice and snow broke loose, and an avalanche fell on Snowmeow, trapping him for the time being.

"Snowmeow!" yelled Snowman.

Tygra stared in disbelief. "Where did you learn to do that, Mutant scum?"

Ratilla smiled evilly. "I have the powers of Ever-Living evil within me, Tiger. I can do anything!"

Tygra frowned as he realized what must have been going on. "Mumm-Ra! You're doing his bidding! Only he would demand outright bloodshed of defenseless citizens of Third Earth!"

"Perhaps, but I enjoy it, nonetheless," Ratilla said, "And now, it's your turn, enemies of Plun-Darr!" He used the same pushing power to slam Tygra and Snowman against the ground some distance away.

Tygra and Snowman got up. Snowman brandished his spear and shield, while Tygra whipped out his bolo whip. Ratilla responded by unhooking the Sword of Plun-Darr from his belt and making the twin magic blades appear. Tygra was struck with fear for the first time since coming there.

"He has the Sword of Plun-Darr!" he shouted. "Snowman, give it your all! Anyone who wields the Sword of Plun-Darr means nothing but total annihilation of the enemy!"

Snowman nodded hurriedly, and the fight was on.

* * *

On New Thundera, Lion-O, Snarf, Snarfer, and the other ThunderCats, were finishing a peaceful breakfast in the dining hall of Cat's Lair. Their old friend, Torr the Thunderian, had cooked up some surprisingly good bacon and eggs, plus crepes for Snarf and waffles for Snarfer. Snarf was trying to go on a diet.

"This is good food, Torr," said Panthro, "I only wish Tygra, Pumyra, and WilyKit were here to try it, too."

"Oh, I'm sure they will, eventually," said Torr with a smile, "No Cat can resist my family's old cookbook and its recipes. Even Baron Tass and Mr. Grubber have complimented it, and you know how they used to be, such greedy money-lovers and tax agents."

"How could we forget?" remarked WilyKat with a laugh. "But Baron Tass and Mr. Grubber have sure been keeping their word about reforming so far, and maybe a day will come when we can trust them entirely."

"I hope so, WilyKat," said Cheetara, "Because I don't like it when we have to fight our own kind. It was hard enough when Grune turned against Jaga and almost destroyed us."

"Indeed," said Lion-O, "But I am wondering what Pumyra and WilyKit are up to right now. They've been gone longer than I expected, and I had the impression that they'd be back soon, like by this morning."

Suddenly, the Sword of Omens made its signature hum and glow that it did every time something troublesome was up for the ThunderCats.

"The Sword of Omens! Something's up!" said Lion-O. "Excuse me for a minute." He got up and left the room to look into the Eye of Thundera privately.

"Snarf! I hope that Pumyra and WilyKit aren't in any great danger right now, snarf, snarf!" said Snarf.

"Me too, Uncle Snarf," said Snarfer.

"Relax, Snarf," said Lynx-O soothingly. "Even if they are in danger, we have always pulled through for friends in need during our battles against evil."

"Snarf, I hope so," said Snarf.

Lion-O held the Eye of Thundera up to his face and said, "Sword of Omens, give me Sight Beyond Sight!"

The things he saw next were more than a little shocking and unexpected to him.

* * *

On the campus of a university somewhere on Plun-Darr, Vinn the Vultureboy was introducing WilyKit to some of his friends in-between classes.

"So, I guess you're the ThunderKitten who Vinn's smitten with," said a young Reptilian man slyly.

"Uh, is that true, Vinn?" WilyKit asked suspiciously.

Vinn blushed. "Now, Snicker, this isn't the time to crack jokes about who I like and don't like! She and I have only just met. I suppose you could see us as friends, but I'm not 'smitten' with her. At least, not right now." He smiled slyly at WilyKit too.

WilyKit elbowed him and said, "Well, like I said, I guess boys and young men are the same, no matter whether they come from Thundera, Third Earth, or Plun-Darr."

Snicker the Alligatorman snickered. "Hey, I'm not so bad, once you get to know me. It's hard for me to tell the good from the bad on Plun-Darr anymore, but anyone can tell that you're a decent young lady."

WilyKit had noticed that this Reptilian wasn't anything like Slithe. She could see in his eyes that he enjoyed life, and games, and that he wanted to make friends, but wasn't sure which Mutants were aligned with good, like him, and which ones were aligned with evil. He dressed in a short, loose cloth, a little like a short toga, and he had a belt on too, holding it in place. His face was vaguely alligator-like, but looked more sentient than an animal's face. He was barefoot.

"Yes," said a Simian girl standing with them, "In fact, I think you could learn some good things here at this Plun-Darrian university that your fellow ThunderCats never taught you. I've been studying natural history and biology, and I hope that I can become a naturalist someday, or even a zoologist."

WilyKit looked at Cocoa. She, too, was the polar opposite of the evil Mutants in personality and bearings. She was lean and athletic, wearing only a blue loincloth, brightly colored shoes, and a hat with a Monkian emblem on it, accompanied by three gold stars. Her chest was slightly pronounced, due to being a female Ape, and her skin and hair were chocolate brown, unlike Addicus' vanilla white hair and skin. At first, WilyKit had almost laughed when she saw Cocoa, but then she remembered that Cocoa was a person, just like herself and Vinn, and besides, she _was_ a much better looker than the Mutant she had always known as Monkian.

"That's great, Cocoa," said WilyKit, "I have a lot of knowledge about Thunderian history, geography, and the Code of Thundera, but I guess I never knew that Mutants can sometimes be educated in even deeper subjects. What sort of things do you know?"

"Well, to begin with…" Cocoa started, and she started to get into a long conversation with WilyKit and her other friends about the cultures of the five Plun-Darrian races, their affinity for the non-sentient and semi-sentient animals of the planet, and how the Lunataks' natural talents and skills had greatly helped the Mutant species evolve into what it was now. It was too much to write here, but WilyKit was astonished by it, nonetheless.

"After all," finished Cocoa, "Not all Mutants and Lunataks have trouble getting along. In fact, some Mutant and Lunatak friendships have been stronger than even some Thunderian bonds have been, from what I've heard."

"And that's the truth," said Snicker, "Cocoa never lies about _anything._"

Vinn smiled at WilyKit again. "So, what did I tell you? There are good Mutants and Lunataks, contrary to what your years fighting Slithe, Luna and Mumm-Ra have taught you."

WilyKit smiled back at him, and then commented that it was getting a little warm, and was there anything cold to drink.

"Of course," said Vinn, "Plun-Darr can be warm sometimes, like any other temperate planet, although I hear Thundera is even warmer in many places."

"It sure is," said WilyKit.

* * *

In the Plun-Darr Congress building downtown, arguments had been going on for a while as to how to handle the course of the war between the ThunderCats and Mumm-Ra. Pumyra, Willa, and Nayda sat in their cloaked and hooded disguises in the back while Vuronure compellingly argued for some common sense and courage in the face of the threat and their prejudices.

"How many times do _both_ sides have to clash, with the ThunderCats always winning and the Mutants and Lunataks and their demon priest always living to fight another day, before we see the futility?" Vuronure asked the court. A Lunatak man from Luna's Moon was the leader of the Plun-Darr Congress, and another Lunatak from the Fire Moon, Red-Eye's home, was the chief senator of the Congress. A Reptilian woman in a green toga was standing nearby, frowning at Vuronure disapprovingly. Evidently, she was a senator who disagreed with Vuronure's policies.

"Surely there's room in the galaxy for Thunderians, Mutants, and Lunataks to coexist?" Vuronure continued, "And there must be some of our own kind on the side of good who are willing to take up arms against the evil ones if necessary. I move that we immediately arrange an interview, and then peace talks, with Lord Lion-O on New Thundera, and prepare some of our own kind to take up arms against Mumm-Ra and his allies, and help the ThunderCats and their allies defeat them, whether through a peaceful means or a last-resort violent means."

There was some applause among the other senators. The female Reptilian senator said, "As Senator Pigliu of the Reptilian people, I say that the Reptilians will never allow this to happen."

Another senator, a Monkian man, dressed much like the other Monkians, but with a neater and sharper appearance to his clothes, said, "I, Monkian Senator Hilumar, have this to say, Senator Pigliu. This government is a democracy, and unlike the Kingdom of Thundera, issues between the races and inheritance of government leadership do not rule us."

Many senators stood up and cheered on Hilumar and Vuronure, including a Ratman senator with a loud voice. A Jackalwoman senator with an equally loud voice and sympathies for Pigliu yelled, "Nay!"

"Quiet!" the Lunatak who led the Congress called for silence. The court quieted down quickly.

"As Tirio, leader of the Plun-Darr Congress, in accordance with the By-Laws of Plun-Darr, a voice vote is required. All those in favor of siding with the ThunderCats and helping them either make peace with or defeat Mumm-Ra and his evil allies, say 'Aye.'"

The Ratman stood up first and shouted "Aye!" Soon, so did many other senators from Plun-Darr and its moons. The Lunatak senators from the Psychic, Ice, and Fire Moons also said "Aye!"

Monkian Senator Hilumar said "Aye." Senator Vuronure gladly said, "Aye."

Then Tirio said, "All those opposed."

"Nay," said Pigliu, unsurprisingly. "Nay!" called out the Jackalwoman senator. So did the Lunatak senator from the High Gravity Moon.

Tirio proclaimed, "The 'ayes' have it."

Vuronure turned and smiled up at Pumyra and the Warrior Maidens. Pumyra was starting to feel some hope that maybe this would work after all. Willa and Nayda more or less agreed with her.

* * *

Back on Third Earth, Tygra and Snowman were driving Ratilla toward a steep cliff. The Mutants and the Lunataks had tried to move in to assist, but Ratilla had set up a wall of fire to keep them from interfering, which Tygra found very strange, for multiple reasons. Why would Ratilla want to fight him all by himself? And how could Mumm-Ra have given him that power, and why? And Ratilla was supposed to be dead, too.

But worrying about all that didn't matter right now. He had to stop this huge butcher from doing any more damage. He cracked his bolo whip in the air, snapping it in Ratilla's face. Then Snowman charged him with his spear. Ratilla fell off the cliff. But then he used his powers to yank Tygra and Snowman down the cliff with him. After they landed, more or less on their feet, the fighting resumed.

Deadly weapons were everywhere, all at once. Tygra made many fireballs and other projectiles with his whip and hurled them at Ratilla. Snowman clashed blades with the maniacal Mutant warrior. But Ratilla was more indomitable than any foe they had ever faced before, maybe even more so than Mumm-Ra. Tygra kept leaping and somersaulting about. Snowman was constantly on the move, never having a moment's rest. Ratilla did acrobatic moves the ThunderCats never thought a Mutant could do, flipping and somersaulting and leaping over every attack thrown at him, swinging the Sword of Plun-Darr the entire time, almost striking his enemies numerous times.

Then Ratilla managed to knock Tygra off his feet and to the ground, knocking him down for the count. Snowman grunted angrily and continued the fight without him. But Ratilla soon proved to be too much for the old Snowman to handle. The Sword of Plun-Darr chopped off the point of Snowman's spear. Snowman changed his spear to a projectile weapon and fired a laser at Ratilla, but the Mutant simply spun his Sword, dissolving the blast in its blades. In desperation, Snowman cast aside his weapons and tried to take down Ratilla with physical muscle alone, but Ratilla hit him in the head with his Sword's hilt, and then slashed deep into Snowman's chest with the Sword of Plun-Darr.

Tygra woke up just in time to see this happen. "Snowman!" he exclaimed. Ignoring Ratilla for the moment, he ran to Snowman, but it was too late. The old guardian of Hook Mountain was dying. Snowman's last words were, "I am sorry, friend Tygra. I couldn't defeat him. You and Lion-O must stop him on your own before he kills more like those innocents and I."

As Snowman sank to the snow, dead, his blood staining the snow, Ratilla laughed. "Remember the old saying, ThunderCat? There's a first time for everything. And this is the first time a Mutant has scored a true victory over a ThunderCat in a very long time. It fills me with great satisfaction that I am the first to do so!"

Tygra glowered and snarled, pulling out his whip again and taking the fallen Snowman's shield in his left hand. Then, with the intention of avenging Snowman and all the others Ratilla had murdered, he used his whip to turn himself invisible.

"Oh, pathetic!" Ratilla mocked, "If you seriously think I can't see you, you're WRONG!" He dodged an invisible attack as he said this last. The fight resumed.

It was a little hard to describe, what with Tygra being invisible, but Ratilla was busy for a while demolishing projectiles. Then Tygra started to use his mind powers on Ratilla, attempting to disorientate and disillusion the evil killer. Ratilla started to doubt himself, and Tygra got ready to move in for the kill, but then Ratilla remembered the strength that his master, Mumm-Ra, had given him to resist the dominion of all others, and with an effort, broke the spell. Then he lashed out with his Sword again in just the right place, wounding Tygra and causing him to become visible again. Putting the Sword of Plun-Darr back on his belt, he used his powers to throw Tygra around the snowy tundra, bruising and beating him. Then he approached the beaten ThunderCat slowly.

Tygra was weakened, but he managed to say, "Even if you kill me, you'll never defeat all of the ThunderCats. That's a promise. I swear it!"

Ratilla sneered. "Destroying the ThunderCats is not my duty, at least, not my _first_ duty. You see, I have to make sure you all become disillusioned and disoriented with your long careers as guardians of the galaxy. You've had too many victories and too few defeats for too long. And Mumm-Ra will put an end to that, even if it's the last thing he ever does." Then Ratilla shot bolts of fire and lightning into Tygra, making him writhe in pain. Tygra didn't know how much more he could take.

"Oh, don't worry, ThunderCat," he said, "I'm not going to kill you, not now. I have…other uses for you. I need you as a messenger to all your friends. But first…" And he continued to shoot lightning and fire at low but painful power into Tygra's body for a little while longer.

* * *

On New Thundera, Lion-O had seen all of this through the Sword of Omens. He had seen Tygra's lost fight and Snowman's murder, although Ratilla had somehow been blotted out of the image, as if some sort of magic was cloaking him. Lion-O's eyes had widened when he saw this. Next, he was shown the devastation of the Wollo, Bolkan, and Warrior Maiden villages, and all the corpses and spilled blood. Then, while looking for Pumyra and WilyKit to see if they were in trouble, too, he saw them interacting with Mutant and Lunatak youths and senators on planet Plun-Darr, instead of somewhere on Third Earth, and saw their friendship with Vuronure and Vinn.

He ran back into the dining hall. "I don't believe it!" he announced to the whole room. "Someone has been murdering innocents on Third Earth, and Snowman is one of those victims! And Tygra is in serious trouble with the killer, too!"

"What!?" Snarf exclaimed loudly. "People are _dying_ on Third Earth? The nerve of whoever's doing it!"

The other ThunderCats looked equally concerned. "Who was it, Lion-O? Who was doing the killings?" asked Cheetara.

"I don't know, that's the problem," said Lion-O, "There's a dark blank spot over the killer that even the Eye of Thundera can't pierce. But I thought I saw the Sword of Plun-Darr being used in the murders, and I'm willing to bet who's using it. And the killer was fighting so fast it was like he was a blur, even without being blotted out."

"Mumm-Ra!" said Bengali.

"He must be getting tired of always assaulting us, and now wants to take down some of the innocents of Third Earth while only two of us guard that planet," said Panthro.

"Speaking of the other ThunderCats, where was Pumyra all this time. Lion-O?" Cheetara asked.

"Yeah, and what about WilyKit?" asked WilyKat. "I hope she's all right."

"That's the odd thing," said Lion-O, looking dumbfounded now. "I asked the Sword to show me where they were, and it showed them on the Mutant world of Plun-Darr. But the odd thing is that they didn't seem to be prisoners there. WilyKit was being social with some young-looking Mutants at a building that looked like a university, and Pumyra was sitting in a congress building with Willa and Nayda, watching some Mutant and Lunatak senators propose some sort of action involving themselves and us, I think. The Sword didn't show me the whole meeting."

Everyone except blind Lynx-O blinked. "Pumyra and WilyKit, on _Plun-Darr?"_ WilyKat said, not knowing what else to say.

"Why would WilyKit be chumming with Mutant youth, as if they were her friends instead of her enemies?" wondered Bengali out loud.

"And why is Pumyra associating with the Mutants and Lunataks on their own turf?" Panthro wondered.

"Well, I remember that Pumyra was saying that she was tired of this war between Thundera and Plun-Darr," said Cheetara, "And she also said that she wanted to find another way to stop it, and to teach WilyKit about the politics of war, which doesn't altogether make sense to me. But why would they look for answers amongst the sworn enemies of Thundera?"

"Perhaps they know or have learned something about the natives of Plun-Darr that we do not know," suggested Lynx-O. "Perhaps there is someone on that planet whose sympathies do not lie with Slithe, Mumm-Ra, and the Mutant/Lunatak military. She may be looking for answers from someone there. And she went to Third Earth first, so perhaps someone there told them a secret about Plun-Darr that the Sword of Omens and the Book of Omens haven't revealed to us yet."

"Well, that's all fine and good," said Lion-O impatiently, "But right now my main concern is that we help the people of Third Earth before more massacres occur, and find and help Tygra, too. And frankly, it was very reckless and careless of Pumyra to go to Plun-Darr without consulting me first, and for WilyKit to go with her, especially considering the danger Third Earth is in. We need to go there _right now,_ and discover what's been happening there, and why Mumm-Ra's doing this."

"I'm with you, Lion-O!" said Bengali.

"So am I," said Cheetara.

"I will go, as well," said Lynx-O, "I want to know what Pumyra's up to, but I also wish to find out why she is being so reckless."

"Snarf! You're not going anywhere without me! I want to see what sort of pain Mumm-Ra's doing to the poor people of Third Earth, even if I regret it!" said Snarf.

"Me, too," said Panthro. "By the way, I know you enjoy the action, WilyKat, but I think you should stay here with Snarfer and Torr and watch over New Thundera."

"Again?" said WilyKat, "I think I'm in a vicious circle or something!"

"Look at it this way, WilyKat," said Cheetara, "Your sister is already in dangerous enemy territory. We intend to get her back, but if something _does_ happen to her, we don't want to lose _both_ of the ThunderKittens on this mission. We need you to stay where it's safe."

"Ugh! Safe is boring, as always," complained WilyKat, "But I guess you're right. I'll stay behind again. But don't think I'm going to stay behind forever for the rest of my life."

"Don't worry about that, Kat," said Bengali, "You can't be a child forever. You'll get your opportunity."

"I hope so," said WilyKat.

"Come on, ThunderCats!" said Lion-O, "There's no time like the present!"

They put their hands together and lifted their other hands high in the air. "HO!" they chanted. Then they were on their way.

"Don't worry, WilyKat," said Snarfer, "I know some good games we can play together. You won't get _that_ bored."

"That's a good idea," agreed Torr, who was still a little shocked by Lion-O's news, "But maybe first, you can help me clean up what's left of breakfast."

WilyKat sighed. "All right. Sounds like a good idea to me, too."


End file.
